powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Hayley Chadwick
Hayley Chadwick is one of the students on the Psychic School Islands. She’s also one of the especially rare Super Psychics, but not to same degree as Marcella Beaumont, as her physical condition is only enhances, and not turned supernatural. Appearance Hayley has short brown hair, which she ties into two small, low twin tails, and blue eyes. She wears glasses, and also a HUD device. Her clothing is mostly black and beige. Personality Hayley is a shy girl, and can be very hard to speak to; often only replying to others by staying silent, noding, staring or pointing, or rarely replying with single words. Her voice is typically monotone, and her expression rare changes from its expressionlessness. If her expressions do change, you’d need to have great eyesight, as they’re very minor, the tiniest of eyebrow movements, the slightest of smirks, the smallest of eye shifts. She acts this way because she feels detached from the rest of Humanity, due to her decelerated aging, a deceleration which is increasing every month/year. Hayley is careful when interacting with men especially. Because of the dissonance between her looks and age, those who are the same age as her are physically much older, and those who are physically the same age, are mentally much younger than her. She believes getting into a relationship either way would be troublesome and/or annoying. Hayley is nearly always staring at her phone, and distracting her from it is nothing short of a great struggle. Hayley has no trouble snooping into anyone’s personal information, as well as tracking and playing tricks on people through her power. Hayley acts like a silent vigilante at times, a good example of this was when a gentle girl in her class was bullied by the “cool kids”, she used her powers to scare the life out of them by sending them false, but perfectly accurate emails about expulsion, and other punishments, due to their behaviour if they continued. Background Hayley was born in the Northwest of England in 1990. From the moment she could get her hands on programming software, she did. She’s been developing her programming skills for all her life. When she got her first mobile phone, the Nokia 3210, she accidentally discovered her powers. She got lost in a park, and had no credit left to call her mother. That’s when her powers first emerged as she “forced” the phone call to connect. This was a very limited type of the “Internet of Things”. When Hayley got her first computer and had access to the internet, that’s when she began to fully understand her powers. She moved to the Psychic School Islands in 2010 to go onto a “Computer Science with Mathematics” course. She had such an amazing understanding of it, she felt the degree was “rather easy”, and during the first year, she took on a second and third degree- “Telecommunications Engineering” and “Computer Network Security”. She completed it with an outstanding First Class degree, and afterwards moved onto her MSc. She picked these courses to help her develop her powers and programming skills. Powers Hayley is very skillful user of Internet manipulation, and a Super Human. As a Super Human, Hayley’s natural skills are enhanced, and can lead to surprising moments when she displays physical abilities that don’t “match” her appearance. *Decelerated Aging - Hayley’s decelerated aging condition is one that’s actually growing in potency as she ages. At first it wasn’t that great, but now she’s 26, and looks 15. Hayley theories she’ll look 18 by the time she’s 90-100, and will likely stop aging entirely after that. *Enhanced Condition - Hayley’s physical condition is a greater than a normal Human’s due to the “Super” mutation. She once punched an annoying “jock” that was mock-flirting with her in the gut, ending in him falling to the ground. It literally surprised everyone. *Internet Manipulation - Hayley’s main power. She grew this power to greater lengths by enhancing her knowledge. She can interface with any computer/electronic device (within the range of a couple of meters of her), and manipulate the internet itself, and all aspects of it; and by extension, with the “Internet of Things”, can control any device connected to the internet, or connected to any other device through any number of devices. She once stopped a criminal trying to steal her neighbours car from her fridge. (Her fridge connects to her phone through an app to control it, then using an app on her phone which connects to that model of car, turned it off.) **The unusual quirk about Hayley's power, is that she has limited control of the first device in the "chain", as she simply uses the first device as an access portal, but through the first device, she can control any other technology to an infinitely greater degree(Technology Manipulation). This is why she has two pieces of technology on her, so she can bypass this limitation with ease. ***Example: If she was controlling a TV through her phone, control of her phone would be comparably very limited with her power, but she could control the TV to the fullest extent possible through software and hardware. Of course, she could control her phone through her TV through her phone. Or control her phone thorugh another device connected to the internet. It get complicated. Trivia *She has been approached by a Shepherd to try and recruit her as an operative. Hayley declined, but some believe she does send them information anonymously. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet